


Thor's wolf

by Midnightlion23



Series: The Adventures of Fenrir [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Author refuses to refer to Frigg as Frigga, Odin (Marvel)'s A+ Parenting, Past Memories, Thor is basicaly Fenrir's dad, Uncle Thor (Marvel), child Fenrir, odin's A+ grandparenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23239444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightlion23/pseuds/Midnightlion23
Summary: centuries ago Thor raised Loki's youngest, Fenrir. Now in the present Thor looks back on his time raising the wolf, the good times, the bad times, and the one time the child was taken away from himthis is a short story that serves as a sort of back story to a up coming story called 'The Avengers Adventures in Parenting a wolf'
Series: The Adventures of Fenrir [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1670893
Kudos: 12





	Thor's wolf

**Author's Note:**

> In this and any other working in this AU I will be referring to Frigga as Frigg, this is because I grew up hearing Norse Mythology and I just can't refer to her as Frigga. The character of Fenrir is also cannon divergent from the movies, comics and mythology.

It had been thousands of years since Thor had seen his nephew, but he could still remember the day like it was yesterday. Fenrir had been so young when Odin had binded the wolf with Gleipnir. It had been an unfair punishment for the asgardian equivalent of a 5 year old that had just thrown a tantrum. Both Thor and Loki had argued with the allfather for so long to set Fenrir free, Thor to get the nephew he raised back, and Loki to right the wrong he made by neglecting his son.

It was hard not to remember especially now, surrounded by his avengers team mates. Every question they asked about Asgard would remind him of Fenrir. When they asked about life in the palace he would be reminded of the small wolf pup running around the halls. Trying to get his family’s attention and always getting Frigg and Thor’s attention, then later on Loki. During training with Steven he was reminded of the many times Fenrir would interrupt the training sessions Thor and his friends would. On one occasion Fenrir even tried helping, it had ended up with Thor and Loki lying in the mud and Sif and Fandral covered in fur. Then there were the times that Tony and Clint would take him and Steve out to try and learn more about modern Midgard. It reminded him of the many times he would take Fenrir to Midgard or Jotunheim and watch the young wolf run around and ask Thor so many questions about the new things around him. Now it seemed Thor was the one to ask questions about new things.

There were also the harder things to remember, like the first time Thor had met Fenrir. It had been right after Odin had stormed the home of Angraboda and the children of Loki. When they came back Loki had seemed so mad, Thor barely got a word to Loki before his brother stormed to his room. Odin had walked in right after and handed Thor the pup and just said, “This is your nephew Fenrir, it's your job to take care of him.”. It had confused him at the time, that is until he realized that Fenrir was one for the giant wolves, a race hated by all asgardians. Of course Loki didn’t want to raise him, why the allfather looked at his grandson with so much hate, but it didn’t matter to Thor. All he saw were the eyes of a pup that was loved by his uncle, a pup that Thor would always protect. 

It was a promise that Thor had made to his beloved nephew, that he would always protect. A promise Thor had broken when he went to Jotunheim with Loki and left Fenrir in Asgard. He wasn’t there to stom Odin’s men from taking Fenrir and binding him alone on an island under a sleeping spell that halted the boy’s age. To make it worse Odin had put a spell on the island that made it impossible for Thor or Loki to find. Then after Thor’s many pleads with his father a spell on Thor that stopped him from talking about Fenrir until the wolf was freed. Thor had cried so much, and his mother and brother being the only ones there to comfort him. Just like Frigg and Thor had done for Loki when Hel and Jorgonmander were imprisoned.


End file.
